The flame of love
by LOTRIC lover
Summary: her life is changed forever by one sentence, we need your help to save Alegaesia. rated for sex.


1

As Narina ran from her home, dusk was falling. She came to a clearing in the woods that had many paths leading away. Taking the path that led away from her home she remembered why she ran. Her home was a war zone with her father supported Galbitorix, and her mother despised him. Narina couldn't take it any more. She walked carefully because the trees creaked and the shadows shifted. She tensed as CRACK! something stepped on a twig, breaking the silence. Putting an arrow to the string she spun, smelling the strong scent of Lùminn Emyn. The smell could overpower the strongest elf. A cloud of mist blurred her vision as tree, grass, flower and stone faded away.

When she awoke, a blurred amethyst shape loomed above her. It loomed above her as she tried to rise. Soft straps held her. As Narina struggled a voice said "you were attacking your rescuer." "Jeirda." as the straps broke the owner of the voice stepped into view. "I am Ayra. You were rescued by scouts three days ago. My dragon's name is Pierre, and we need you to help save Alegaesia." Narina said "Me? How?" Arya answered. "Three of the four dragon eggs left have hatched: Pierre for me, Saphira for Eragon and Thorn for Murtagh. Murtagh works for Galbitorix. We need you to get the remaining egg from Galbitorix and get it to the Varden. Your father is friends with Galbitorix. If that egg hatches for one of his men we are doomed."

"So you want me to use my fathers connections to waltz into the castle and get you an egg that's probably guarded by Shruikan himself?"

"You, Eragon and I, will all shield your mind" Arya replied.

"Alright, I'll do it."

"Good, now get some rest. You leave with Eragon in the morning." Pierre left to hunt as Narina dozed off.

When Narina awoke, her head was pounding. Opening her eyes she saw Arya and a strange man watching her. Feeling a presence brush against her mind, she quickly threw up a solid barrier. "Good, you have a strong mind. You will do very well" said the strange man in the corner. "My name is Eragon. You must be our long awaited savior, Narina. A pleasure to finally meet you. May I present Saphira, my dragon." Narina looked past him to see another dragon, this one was blue and a little smaller than Pierre. As Narina looked into the dragons large azure eye, she lowered her barriers. Then she heard a voice in her head that said. "Well you are younger than I expected, but I guess you will do. It is a pleasure to meet you." Narina glanced over at Eragon and he said. "She likes you. The barriers we built will only allow Saphira, Pierre, Arya and myself to contact you. If anyone else tries to get into your mind the barrier will take energy from your surroundings, so you will have energy to continue your mission." Narina looked at Ayra and she said. "Now you must pack." Then with her mind she began showing her some directions. "This is how you get to the armory." Narina nodded, she understood. She then got up and began to pack supplies. Then she went to the armory and retrieved light chain mail, a sword, bow and arrows. Then she met up with Eragon at the edge of the woods. Eragon climbed into the saddle then reached for her hand. She took the offered help and climbed on behind him and Saphira took off.

2

When Saphira landed Narina jumped down and started the fire while Eragon got the food ready. She noticed the absence of meat as he unpacked, but chose not to mention it. They ate in silence. After they ate, Eragon took their weapons and muttered a few words, then inspected the weapons. Giving her, her sword, he raised his own. Narina looked at him with a shocked look on her face, then she looked at her sword and said. "Are you crazy? we'll hack each other to pieces!" Eragon replied. "I used magic to block the edges. Besides, it is more likely that I would kill you than we kill each other." Narina said. "Oh really? We'll see about that." They moved into a fighting stance and she launched into a flurry of attacks. Eragon was amazed at her speed as she swung at his head. He ducked and swung for her knee. She blocked and aimed for his feet. He jumped and nearly was hit by her knee as it came for his stomach. Jumping back he swung at her head. She caught the blow and used his own weight against him so he nearly fell over backwards. He threw a few rapid slashes at her stomach and chest. Narina leapt into a flip and landed behind him. Eragon swung for her head. She blocked and kicked at his chest. Her foot made contact and he fell. Before he could attempt to rise he felt icy steel at his neck. "Dead." said Narina, helping him up. "Wow!" Eragon exclaimed. "That was amazing. Where did you learn sword play?" Narina replied. "I was taught by a man named Tornac." Eragon sat, stunned.

Tornac. The man who trained Murtagh. The member of the Varden who almost succeeded in retrieving all three dragon eggs. Narina broke his reverie saying. "Eragon? Are you alright?" startled he said. "I'm fine. It's just that I've heard that name before. Murtagh was also trained by a man named Tornac." "Tell me more about Murtagh please. I'm trying to understand him and his reasoning." So Eragon told her about Murtagh rescuing him from the Ra'zac and traveling with him to the Varden. And how they learned more about each other every day. How Murtagh had rescued him from the prisons at Gil'ead. About Murtagh's betrayal at the burning plains, and crashing Roran and Katrina's wedding. Eragon's voice cracked when he spoke of Murtagh killing Oromis and Glaedr. Narina said. "I have heard enough."

As she contemplated the information she had learned about Murtagh she thought about how her own parents didn't trust her because she had refused to take a side in their arguments about Galbitorix. Then she puzzled over his reactions to some of the situations he had been thrown into. Realizing how miserable he must be she picked out the word that seemed to describe him best. Turning to Eragon Narina asked. "What is the word in the ancient language for misery?" He replied. "Zar'roc, why?" She answered. "I think that is Murtagh's true name."

3

"His true name?" Eragon was shocked. "What do you mean by that?"

Narina replied. "Exactly that. I knew Murtagh before he met you and he told me about his life. Now that you have explained what happened afterward I believe that is his true name. Zar'roc, Misery."

Eragon answered. "I don't know what to think. I need to rest." He went over to Saphira, lay down and appeared to fall asleep.

_Saphira? _

_Yes little one? _

_What do you think about this? _

_About the fact that she knew him or the possibility that we might know his true name? _

_Both. _

_Well as for her knowing him, her father is deep within Galbitorix' council, so it does not surprise me. As for the name, we will not know until we try. _

_Your right as usual_. Eragon leapt up, barely noticing the surprised look on Narina's face, he left camp. A little way into the trees, he used magic to fill a hollow in the ground he had dug. looking into the water he said. "Draumr kopa." Then altered the spell so he could talk with the person he scryed. Then he focused his thoughts on Murtagh.

Murtagh came into view. He was seated next to Thorn, eating. Murtagh looked up and walked towards a mirror that was nearby.

Then Eragon said. "Hello Zar'roc, speak."

Murtagh flinched but said. "Eragon, you've figured it out. I am under your control."

Eragon replied. "Zar'roc, take the last egg to Gil'ead."

Murtagh Answered. "I'm afraid I cannot. Neither can I tell you personally where it is. Galbitorix made me swear an oath to him, the foul man."

Eragon said. "Alright then. Zar'roc come to Gil'ead in peace. You will meet me and a friend there."

"Very well then, I will come." Said Murtagh. Then Eragon released the spell and Murtagh's image faded.

Murtagh whooped for joy. Eragon had figured it out. How to win this ridiculous war. Then he gathered supplies and his sword, Zar'roc. Strapping it all to Thorn's saddle, he took one last look around the room and vaulted into the saddle. Thorn took off immediately, knowing that every moment until he reached Gil'ead, his rider would be in intense pain.

_Thorn? _

_Yes little one? _

_Who do you think his friend could be? _

_I don't know, maybe an elf or something. It could be Arya, he seems to follow her around like a lost puppy. It could be someone we know. _

_That would be very interesting thorn. _

_Yes it would be little one. Are you comfortable little one? _

_Yes thorn, I'm alright for now_. Then Murtagh dozed off.

He dreamed. He saw a young woman. Narina. He called to her and she turned towards him. I love you, He said. She looked at him and he saw a look of disgust pass over her face. Her deep green eyes looked at him and were filled with hate. She drew a dark green sword and attacked him. As she struck him down, Murtagh said, how could you Narina. And then he died.

_Murtagh! Wake up. I can see your nightmare. Who is she?_

_ Thorn…she's just…nobody. _

_You tell me right now or I will rip the name from your head. _

_Alright...Her name is Narina. I knew her before you hatched. I loved her once,I thought she loved me too. Then I left and went to find Eragon. I never even said goodbye._

_4_

As Thorn flew over the country side between Dras-Leona and Gil'ead, He spoke with his rider.

Murtagh?

Yes Thorn?

We should be there by nightfall. Are you sure you can trust him?

Thorn, he's my brother and friend. I have to trust him. And He knows my true name, I have to do as he says. I have no choice.

You are right about that, I can feel your pain.

Oh Thorn, I'm sorry. I can cut you off from me, or something.

NO! Don't you dare shut me out again. Remember last time? You almost died. If I had not broken through your barriers you would be dead this very moment.

Your right Thorn, I wasn't thinking clearly. His use of my true name has clouded my mind. I can barely focus on our conversation right now.

You get some sleep Murtagh. I'll wake you when we land.

Alright, thank you Thorn.

You're welcome. And he broke off, putting all his concentration into getting his rider to Gil'ead before dark.

Saphira flew from Teirm to Gil'ead as fast as she could. Eragon seemed in a big hurry that morning. He had awakened Narina before dark, and the instant they were in the saddle he told her they were going to Gil'ead. She had taken off without question, but now she probed his mind.

Eragon? Why the rush?

We have to reach Gil'ead before he does.

Eragon, before who?

Murtagh, he is going to meet us there. He may not be able to tell me anything but maybe he can tell her.

Eragon, Narina is a person, not just a means to an end.

I know…We're so close, I can almost see the look on Galbitorix' face When I kill him.

Eragon, this war is for justice, not revenge. You must not let the deaths of Brom and Garrow cause you to think irrationally.

I know Saphira, it's just that whenever I think of him I can see their faces staring at me, as if they were accusing me of failing to avenge them.

Eragon, we can't let him use us like this, he wants us to think only of revenge, because when we do we act foolishly.

You're right again. I'm going to sleep now.

Alright little one.

Narina's thought were plagued by the face of the man she loved. Everywhere she looked she saw his face in the patterns of the clouds or the land below. Why? She wondered, why must he bother her so? He had left her to the life her father chose for her. But she still loved him she realized, no matter what he did. He was her Murtagh. She had seen the way he looked at her when he thought she wasn't looking. It was obvious that he felt something for her. But no, he had abandoned her, left her for adventure. He didn't love her any more. That much was apparent. With these thought in her mind, she cried. She sobbed, then realizing what she was doing she wiped her face, and calmed herself. Imagine crying over nothing, he was nothing now, he had left her. And she drifted off to sleep.

But Narina's sleep was plagued by dreams. She was running towards someone, he turned. It was Murtagh. She called out to him, but he looked at her with contempt. Then she was falling, down, down, down. When she finally hit the bottom, The thud echoed up and her eyes followed it. Murtagh was standing there looking down at her. Murtagh! She called. He looked at her and muttered, the opening closed as the dirt fell onto her. And she screamed.

5

Narina gasped as she sat strait up. Eragon groaned then looked at her, saying. "What's wrong?"

She replied. "Horrible dream, but it was just a dream."

"It may be just a dream, but I've known dreams to be premonitions as well."

"Well this one wasn't, it can't be."

"Will you let me see it" Said Eragon as Narina felt a presence brush her mind.

Eragon drew back as he felt rock solid barriers. I guess she doesn't, he thought to himself. He had been trying to understand this girl since he met her, but she was making it very difficult. He sighed. I guess I'll have to try something else, he thought to himself.

"Saphira, why is she making it so hard?"

"Most likely she has gone through betrayal before. She wants to know that she can trust you, before making any attempt to be friendly."

"I guess so, I'm going back to sleep now."

"All right little one."

And Eragon dreamed. He saw six dragons, one green, one blue, one red, one purple, one black and one dark brown with gold wings. The blue dragon began to attack the black, and the purple attacked the red. But the brown and green dragons just flew around them all. He watched as the red dragon fell and the purple dragon shifted his attention to the black. Suddenly, the brown dragon bellowed and flew strait at the red dragon on the ground. The red flew towards the brown, roaring. The red and brown dragons flew towards the others.

The next morning, Eragon woke up and began to pack up the camp. Narina noticed he was not very talkative, so she left him alone. Saphira tried to talk with him, but he ignored her and she left him alone as well. Left alone with his thoughts he sulked. He pondered the dream all day and when they landed he became so distracted he burned the soup. Grumbling he used his magic to remove the burned parts, and ate in silence.

Finally Narina couldn't take it anymore, she said. "Okay what's wrong with you? You've been grumbling all day, and Saphira says you won't even talk to her!"

"It's nothing, just a stupid dream that won't go away."

"Yesterday you told me dreams could be more than a dream. Maybe yours isn't either."

"It's not anything you need to be worried about."

"You will tell me what's bothering you now, or I will find out on my own." Saphira said, projecting her thoughts to the both of them, also pinning Eragon to the ground. Eragon said, "Alright, I'll show you." And he showed them the dream.

"Why would that bother you?" Narina asked.

"There are six dragons, not five. As far as we know there should only be five, Saphira, Peirre, Thorn, Shruikan and the green dragon which has not hatched, yet."

"Oh, I understand now. You are wondering which side this new dragon is on, and when it will hatch, as well as when the green dragon hatches. That is an interesting thought."

"Well now that that is taken care of will you let me up Saphira? ...Good, now Narina, I believe it is time we sparred again." He took their swords and blocked the edges, then taking his and tossing Narina hers, he raised his own above his head. Narina immediately flew at him with such fury that later Saphira mentioned she fought like a dragoness. Eragon barely had time to block the first blow before the next one came at him. Finally he managed to move on the offensive and began raining down blows which she easily blocked with her sword. But the fight ended the same, Narina's sword at Eragon's neck. Saphira laughed as a red-faced Eragon got up off the ground. "You did very well, how long have you trained?"

"Eight years."

"Wow, that's a long time. Well I'm tired, goodnight."

"Goodnight." And they both lay down, exhausted, and drifted wearily to sleep.

_6_

"Murtagh awoke to see Gil'ead on the horizon. Thorn?"

"Yes little one?"

"How much further?"

"No more than three hours."

"Good."

They had been flying for two days. Well, the term flying was used in the form of a mode of transportation. True flying was much more complicated and enjoyable. In truth, Murtagh was ready for the trip to be over. Turning to his saddle bags he pulled out some fruit and ate. Once his hunger was sated he let his thoughts drift. He thought about Narina, her smile, her laugh and her deep green eyes. He grew so distracted that the barriers between his and Thorns mind slipped. He hastily rebuilt them but could not before hearing the growling laugh of Thorn. Grumbling to himself he turned his thoughts to the last time he saw Eragon. Regretfully he had been forced by Galbitorix to fight him.

When they landed they went straight to Izlanzadi. After saying in the ancient language that he came in peace and telling her he was to wait for Eragon, he was shown to a tent at the outskirts of the camp.

Eragon leapt down from Saphira and walked over to Izlanzadi. She raised an eyebrow at Narina and said "Shadeslayer, who is your friend?" He replied "this is Narina, the girl Arya told you about. Has he arrived yet?" She replied "Yes he has Shadeslayer, why is he here?"

"We believe he can tell her the location of the last egg." Izlanzadi caught the hesitation in his voice. "Shadeslayer, What troubles you?" she asked. "Not anything worth talking about at this point My Lady. I don't have enough information yet" he replied. "Very well then" she answered. And Eragon took Narina by the arm and led her towards a tent that was guarded by both guards and a ruby dragon. Narina gasped. "The dragon from your dream!" Eragon only nodded. He spoke with the guards and then they entered the tent. Narina and Murtagh gasped at the same time. Eragon noted the looks of joy before they both put on masks much like Arya, non-expressive. He sighed before saying "Murtagh, good to see you brother. I believe you two have met so I'll skip the introductions, you may not be able to tell me the location of the egg, but you can tell her." He saw Murtagh glance at Brisingr and his eyes grew large. "I'll be outside if you need me." Eragon stepped outside the tent.

Narina sat down and opened her mouth but then remembered her dream. "So, I guess I'm supposed to tell you where the egg is?" Murtagh asked. "Apparently so, he didn't tell me this" she replied. "Well then, the last egg in inside Helgrind. You walk in the entrance, go down the left tunnel to the end. Then Eragon must say in the ancient language, rock let me pass. Only a spellcaster or a manipulator can make it work. Then the wall will open and in the chamber behind on a pedestal is the egg. But Galbitorix placed some sort of trap around it. That is all I can tell you I'm afraid."

"Thank you very much for this information Murtagh, I'm sure it will prove helpful." She said briskly. Then Narina left the tent. She chided herself for her rudeness but then she thought of the dream.

Murtagh chided himself for thinking that she could care for him. Reminding himself of his dream he fell silent.

_7_

Eragon was going crazy. The instant he knew where to go he was in the saddle, yelling at Narina to hurry while she was trying to pack some food. As soon as she was in the saddle he was pounding on Saphira's shoulder to fly. She turned her sapphire head and said _"Be patient or I'm landing, no matter where we are."_ He calmed down after that.

When they landed at Helgrind, Eragon felt a great presence attempt to search his mind. He threw up a barrier and alerted Narina and Saphira. They had noticed it too. Following Murtagh directions they came to the beginning of a long hallway. But off to the side was an antechamber filled with soldiers. Eragon cursed, then they entered the room.

They slashed and thrust, but there were always more soldiers to replace them. Narina gasped when she saw Eragon fall. Saphira roared as she forced her way to him. Narina grabbed him and pulled him into the saddle. He was unconscious. Saphira flew down the tunnel and then Narina leapt of the saddle. Two feet from the pedestal which held the green egg, the ground flew out from beneath her. Leaping out of the pit, she dodged the boulders threatening to fall on her. Then grabbing the egg, she jumped on Saphira's saddle.

Saphira did not stop flying until they were far from Helgrind. Then she landed and turned to Narina. _"Will he be okay?"_

"I don't know Saphira. He's still unconscious."

_"We will take him to the elves then. They will know how to heal him."_

Narina bound his wounds and winced at the sight of the six inch gash on his left side and strapped him to the saddle. Then Saphira took off again.

By the time they reached the elves, Eragon had developed a fever, and took to thrashing in his sleep. He still had not awakened since they left Helgrind. Narina lifted him off the saddle and carried him to the command tent. Without knocking she entered. She saw the looks directed at her before they noticed her burden. But she didn't care. Izlanzadi gasped as she laid him on the table and immediately began to heal him.

Narina noticed Murtagh huddled in the corner and went over to him. She sat next to him and he leaned into her. Surprised, she let him. He said, "I don't want him to die, Narina. He's Thorn and my only hope of ever being free. I want to help, but they won't let me near him."

"I'm afraid they don't trust you. I would trust you but, after what you did…" She let the sentence hang.

"I know I did you a great wrong, but I have regretted it ever since. I…I love you Narina. If Galbitorix hadn't bound me then I would have liked to…to marry you."

She was stunned. Then she realized he was opening up himself up to her. If she didn't answer soon, he would be crushed. So she said, "I don't know what to say…I…I love you too."


End file.
